This invention relates to devices for coupling marine vehicles to each other and more particularly, to a reciprocating barge coupling device for removably coupling adjacent barges in a barge string floating on a water body and allowing vertical movement of the coupled barges with respect to each other due to the typically wave-induced rise and fall of the barges in the water. In a preferred embodiment the reciprocating barge coupling device is characterized by substantially identical first and second coupling units mounted on the respective barges, each of which coupling units is fitted with an elongated, vertical coupling channel and a T-bolt. In application, the floating barges are positioned in adjacent, end-to-end relationship to each other, with the vertical coupling channel of the first coupling unit in substantially aligned and facing relationship with respect to the vertical coupling channel of the second coupling unit. The T-bolt of the coupling unit which is mounted on the lower of the two barges can be selectively extended through the aligned coupling channels of both couplings units and rotated to cause engagement of the T-bolt head with the opposite coupling unit, mounted on the higher barge, and the T-bolt locked in place to removably couple the barges to each other. If the barges are substantially the same height, the T-bolt of either coupling unit can be used in the coupling operation. Accordingly, the extended coupling shaft is capable of bidirectional vertical movement in the coupling channel of the receiving coupling unit, and the barges remain coupled to each other as the floating barges rise and fall with the waves in the water. Typically, a pair of the coupling units is provided at each end of each barge, in spaced-apart relationship to each other for engaging the respective coupling units on the adjacent end of the other barge. Because the firs and second coupling units are substantially identical in construction, they are capable of reciprocal usage because either coupling unit can function as the xe2x80x9cmalexe2x80x9d component and the other as the xe2x80x9cfemalexe2x80x9d component of the coupling device. This capability is essential under circumstances in which barges having different deck heights must be coupled, due to the possibility of the T-bolt of one of the coupling units being positioned at a higher level than the coupling channel of the opposite coupling unit. Accordingly, the T-bolt of the coupling unit of the lower barge is capable of interfacing with the coupling channel of the coupling unit of the higher barge, irrespective of which coupling unit is mounted on which barge.
In the past, barges have commonly been coupled for transport on a water body by connecting adjacent barges using wire cables and tightening the cables typically using ratchets or winches. However, this mechanism hindered vertical movement of the barges with respect to each other with the wave-induced rise and fall of the water, and the resultant strain on the cables frequently caused the cables to break. Accordingly, various devices have been designed for coupling barges to each other or to a docking facility and which enable the floating barges to rise and fall with respect to each other due to the waves in the water. One of these devices is the xe2x80x9cFlexible Connection for Articulating Vesselsxe2x80x9d, detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,461, dated Feb. 17, 1976, to Marriner. The device is characterized by one or more resilient posts which are interposed between adjacent vessels, typically components of a barge string, to removably connect the vessels in an articulated manner. The resilient posts flex and bend to accommodate roll, pitch, yaw, surge and heave motions between the vessels due to wave action. U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,517, dated Sep. 21, 1976, to Gerald J. Crochet, Sr., details a coupling mechanism which is used to couple a pair of vehicles to each other, which mechanism permits universal relative movement of the vehicles with respect to each other. The mechanism is characterized by an elongated arm having multiple articulating segments which are capable of pivoting and rotating with respect to each other, the ends of which arm attached to the respective vehicles. A xe2x80x9cMechanical Coupling for Marine Vehiclesxe2x80x9d is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,030, dated Jan. 3, 1978, to Milone. The Milone coupling is characterized by a mechanical coupling for connecting marine vehicles to each other or to a dock. The coupling includes male and female members mounted on respective vehicles or to a dock and the vehicle, respectively, and may be quickly and easily connected and disconnected, as desired. The female member includes a vertical track of substantial length through which the male member extends, thereby permitting relative vertical movement of the male member in the female member to compensate for the rise and fall of the vehicle in the water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,044, dated Jun. 4, 1985, to Appleman, et al., describes a xe2x80x9cTwistlock Operatorxe2x80x9d having a drive mechanism with a fixed axis and an angularly-displaceable twistlock having a pivot axis normally positioned along the fixed axis. A first actuator is drivingly connected to the drive mechanism for permitting rotation of the first actuator, and a second actuator is connected to the twistlock. Each of the actuators is generally rectangularly shaped and each has arcuate side bearing surfaces, each of which has substantially equal radii of curvature. A tube is pivotally connected to each of the actuators for drivingly connecting the actuators to each other, thus causing cooperative rotation of the actuators. U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,744, dated Sep. 29, 1992, to Hayashi, et al., describes a xe2x80x9cMooring Apparatusxe2x80x9d, characterized by a pair of sliding members which vertically and slidably engage respective engagement members disposed in a pair of dophins. The engagement members can freely move in a horizontal direction. The dolphins are provided with fenders which receive the engagement members by elastic force to absorb the rocking of a ship in forward and backward directions, as well as in right and left broadside directions. A xe2x80x9cCompliant Platform with Slide Connection Docking to Auxiliary Vesselxe2x80x9d is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,632, dated Jun. 13, 1995, to Ekvall, et al. According to the method of the invention, a compliant platform is installed adjacent to a selected well site and an auxiliary vessel is temporarily docked to the compliant platform to provide for support for the well operations which will be produced through the compliant platform. The compliant platform is isolated from vertical loads upon the auxiliary vessel docked thereto during the performance of well operations conducted for the compliant platform by the offshore auxiliary vessel. A xe2x80x9cBumper docking Between Offshore Drilling Vessels and Compliant Platformsxe2x80x9d is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,324, dated Aug. 8, 1995, to Ekvall, et al. The docking is characterized by first and second pads having vertically-extending, complementary outboard faces extending from the respective structures in vertically-slidable abutment. A biasing system pushes the vessel and platform into abutment across the first and second pads and the system allows the vessel to dock to the structure in a manner such that vertical loading is not substantially transmitted between the vessel and the structure across the sliding engagement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,991, dated Feb. 27, 1995, to Wright, et al., details an xe2x80x9cApparatus for Securing a Watercraft to a Dockxe2x80x9d. The apparatus controls horizontal movement of the watercraft but allows free vertical movement with the rise and fall of the water supporting the watercraft. The apparatus includes a longitudinal beam attached to the dock in generally vertical orientation and a channel member that is slidably carried by the beam. A first arm and a second arm are longitudinally joined by a flexible connector and the free end of the first arm is attached to the channel member. The apparatus further includes a guide including a fender and a longitudinal element that extends from the fender. The free end of the longitudinal element is attached to the free end of the second arm and a clamp is adjustably attached to the element. The clamp has structure thereon for attaching the clamp to a watercraft.
An object of this invention is to provide a reciprocating barge coupling device for coupling adjacent barges floating on a water body.
Another object of this invention is to provide a reciprocating barge coupling device for removably coupling adjacent barges floating on a water body and allowing typically wave-induced vertical movements of the coupled barges with respect to each other in the water.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a reciprocating barge coupling device characterized by a pair of coupling units which are mounted on respective adjacent barges and can reciprocally be used to connect one barge to the other.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a reciprocating barge coupling device which is capable of coupling either of two adjacent barges to the other barge regardless of height discrepancy between the barges.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a reciprocating barge coupling device characterized by first and second coupling units of substantially identical construction mounted on respective adjacent barges and each having an elongated, vertical coupling channel and fitted with a T-bolt, wherein the barges are positioned in adjacent end-to-end relationship to each other, with the vertical coupling channel of the first coupling unit in substantially aligned and facing relationship with respect to the vertical coupling channel of the second coupling unit, and wherein the T-bolt of the coupling unit on the lower of the two barges can be selectively extended through the aligned coupling channel of both coupling units, rotated to cause engagement of the T-bolt head with the opposite, companion coupling unit on the higher barge and locked in place, to removably couple the barges to each other such that the extending T-bolt is capable of bidirectional vertical movement in the coupling channel of the receiving coupling unit, and the barges remain coupled to each other as the floating barges rise and fall with respect to each other typically due to the wave action in the water.
These and other objects of the invention are provided in a reciprocating barge coupling device for removably coupling adjacent barges in a barge string floating on a water body and allowing typically wave induced vertical movement of the coupled barges with respect to each other with the rise and fall of the water. In a preferred embodiment the reciprocating barge coupling device is characterized by first and second coupling units of substantially identical construction mounted on the respective barges, each of which coupling units is fitted with an elongated, vertical coupling channel and a T-bolt. In application, the floating barges are positioned in adjacent, end-to-end relationship to each other, with the vertical coupling channel of the first coupling unit in substantially aligned and facing relationship with respect to the vertical coupling channel of the companion second coupling unit. The T-bolt of the coupling unit on the lower of the two barges can be selectively extended through the registering vertical coupling channels of both coupling units, then partially rotated to cause engagement of the T-bolt head with the opposite or companion coupling unit on the higher barge and the T-bolt locked in place, to removably couple the barges to each other. If the respective barges are substantially the same height, the T-bolt of either coupling unit can be used in the coupling operation. Accordingly, the extended T-bolt of the first or second coupling unit is capable of bidirectional vertical movement in the vertical coupling channel of the opposite, receiving coupling unit, and the barges remain coupled to each other as the floating barges rise and fall with respect to each other typically due to the wave action in the water. Typically, a pair of the coupling units is provided at each end of each barge, in spaced-apart relationship to each other for engaging the respective coupling units on the adjacent end of the opposite barge.